Complicated
by Orokid
Summary: Uotani thinks about the boy who stole her heart...


_orokid: Hey. I kinda wrote this a LOOOOOOOOOOONG while ago, so I'm sure it's uber bad most likely. Lol. Anyway, here's my one-shot, even though it sucks..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, let alone Kyo Sohma (cries) and Uotani. But... yeah... So... here we are!_

Complicated

I wouldn't ever admit that I had a soft side. Never coulod, because it was just easier for people to fear me instead of being one of those prissy little Prince Yuki fanclub members. Oh, how I dispise them... Then again, I never really liked that guy anyway. He just seemed too nice for a guy like him, not to mention a little gay and weird. Can't really see what Tohru likes about him. He just seems to be too fake, not someone I'd trust one of my closest frieds with.

Hell, there isn't really anyone I'd trust her with. No one good enough for my Tohru. Didn't think there was any guy good enough for either of us, to tell the truth.

Until I met him, that is. Sohma Kyo.

I could tell he'd gone through hard times by the first moment I was him. That had been all I thought of him as- a guy who probably went through some peices of Hell, just like me. But then I knew of the one thing we had in common- Tohru. It wasn't until then that I had decided to call him 'orangetop' and use my powers ads a yankee to make his life another living aspect of Satan's underground world.

But, slowly, we became pretty good friends- with a little bit of Tohru's help, of course. I liked him more as each day went by. Soon, we exchanged numbers and had friendly conversations on the phone, boh of us trying to make the other laugh harder or just to occupy time. The truth was, I enjoyed those times. Whether I'd admit it or not, I began to love orangetop- more than a friend should. And it wasn't until a phone call early in my second year of high school that I realized it.

The call began normal. At least it started off that way. That was until we talked about his sudden infatuation which my other close friend, Hanajima. It seemed that Hana had asked my beloved orangetop out- at least, that was what I had caught in his mumbled speech. It was then that my heart lifted, in the barely audible words saying that he couldn't choose between Hana or me. Without thinking, I had told him that we were just good friends, and that he should go after whatever he wanted. And, God, I hoped (silently, of course) that it was me. The call ended shortly after, all because I didn't want him to hear me screaming out in joy, never even thinking that maybe I wouldn't be the one chosen.

All I can say is that I thank God that I was a minimum day, and that our snack period was right before we could leave. I walked into my apartment, crying for the first time since Tohru's mom had died that sad day, and I was wishing that someone would help me pull through this torture.

Yet no one ever came.

I didn't take his call that night. My answering machine took it instead.

I didn't try to talk to him that weekend at all. Always tried to be out and to keep my mind off of him. Although I'd always find myself returning back home, wondering just how Orangetop was doing with Hana. Did't really speak to her either, now that I think about it. Nor did I listen to the messages they left me- it just hurt too much.

Starting Monday, I took his calls again. Once more, I acted like my usual yankee self, getting those Yuki fanclub girls off Tohru's back and everything, and talked like I usually did. I did just about everything I could to get our interactions back to how they were. The fact that tore me up inside was the knowledge that i actually accepted Hanajima as his girlfriend, something I never thought I would never do if he ever got himself knee-deep in love with some other girl.

A month passed and I had found myself telling my own heart that I didn't love him like that, and that he could only continue being my best friend. Soon, I believe it.

Until, that is, Hana broke up with him- all because he refused to hold her and would only push her away if she ever tried to embrace him (and I only assumed that it was because he was shy...). I let him cry on my shoulder for about three days straight, and held him the closest he'd go. He still loved her, I knew, but the least I could do was be there at his worst. It made me realize that I still loved him as well, no matter how much my mind told me that I didn't. I had fallen in love with my best friend and nothing had really changed. Nor would it either.

Finally now, I've hit a new year- my final year- but my hidden feelings are still heard in my heart. My yankee ways are nearly abolished, although I'm still violent towards anyone who mistreats my friends. That won't ever change. I can't change that about me.

But... it's just like the love I feel for Sohma Kyo. It won't change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_orokid: So... what do you think? Review for me! Thankies!_


End file.
